narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Sarutobi
Gin Sarutobi (猿飛 ギン, Sarutobi Gin) is a former Jōnin from Konohagakure. He hails from the famous Sarutobi clan of Konohagakure and is the grandson of the former Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi. He is one of the main protagonists in Mute Mouth’s stories here at Naruto Fanon and will play a major role in the events to come. Appearance Gin is a fair-skinned man with long shoulder length hair whose most noticeable trait is his Rinnegan eyes. Gin is a tall, young man but since running away from Konoha Gin has slowly withered into a deathly skinny frame. Personality Gin suffers from dissociative identity disorder or as it is more commonly known Multiple Personality Disorder. As a child Gin was a very quiet and shy person and was very polite to those around him. When asked to help, he used to do so happily. This is Gin's true personality and the one that is normally in control. He is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited best friend, Ryū Kurosaki. Upon his grandfather's death a second personality called Hiei (飛影, Flying Shadow) was born. Compared to Gin, Hiei is very cold, callous, dispassionate and willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. His cold demeanour allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Hiei is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is unaffected by any form of morals or ethics and is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He is aggressive and short-tempered with rather violent tendencies. Brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic, Hiei is famous for his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. Hiei's appearance caused Gin's personality to change to one that was more gloomy and introspective and not easily given to socializing with others. His introspection coupled with his tendency to worry make him indecisive. He leads a life of self-loathing and is highly self-derogatory. He is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others and the fact that he killed so many innocents just makes him hate himself even more. He is scared of his own powers and rarely uses them as he thinks that using them might allow Hiei to take over. This is not without reason as he has lost control on a number of occasions and at these times Hiei comes to the fore. Over the years he has developed an incredible self-control of his emotions. So much so that he can now be around battles and bloodshed without Hiei taking over. Gin used to have other personalities before his grandfather's death. But ever since the appearance of Hiei they have all disappeared and Gin and Hiei are the only ones that remain. Though having read Gin's mind on numerous occasions Ryū suspects that another personality might still exist hidden in some corner of Gin’s mind. Gin has a very strong bond with Ryū and considers him to be his brother in all but name. Ryū is the only person who can calm Gin whenever Hiei takes over and make Gin resurface. Gin is very protective of Ryū and will go to any lengths to protect him, even overcoming his fear of his own powers to destroy anyone who threatens Ryū. Ryū is also the only person that Gin completely trusts. Hiei also has a somewhat cordial relationship with Ryū and admires his abilities greatly and he is the only person he truly respects. Hiei makes a point to not harm Ryū as he knows that harming him would be one of the few things that might force Gin to take back control from him. So the times when he comes to the fore he ignores Ryū and tries to keep out of his way. But he is not beyond threatening him and often insults him and makes fun of him. He constantly tries to manipulate Ryū so that he can break the bond between Ryū and Gin so that he can remain in control. History Gin was born into the Sarutobi clan of Konoha and had to live up to his clan's proud name from a very young age. As he suffered from dissociative identity disorder it was even more difficult for him to be around others . His grandfather Konohamaru was always supportive of him and his support helped Gin through his youth. Though he was naturally shy and reclusive his grandfather's kindness and support enabled him to open up to others. He was trained from a very young age by his grandfather to learn to control his Rinnegan. It was at this time that he became friends with Kisuke Shihōin who like him had a name to live up to. He joined the academy at the same time as Kisuke and like him graduated the very next year. By age 12 he had become a jōnin. It was at this time that his grandfather died. Seeing his grandfather's dead body made Gin loose control and in his pain sorrow he forgot all that he stood for. He went on a killing spree and killed numerous innocent villagers and shinobi before Kisuke stepped in and managed to calm him. Gin was shocked and shamed by what he had done. He ran away from Konoha and went into hiding. From that day forth he developed a great fear of his own powers and can no longer use them except when he loses his temper or is in very grave danger which forces Hiei to take over. He can no longer use any but the most basic techniques that he once knew. Though by a great exertion of will he can use his more powerful techniques but they are but a shadow of his former strength and effectiveness. He has been wandering the world and leaving a life of self-loathing and despair ever since he left Konoha. Abilities Though he is immensely talented he is effectively powerless as his phobia of his own powers and blood prevents him from using most of his powers. For all purposes he is a powerless young man with no ninjutsu talent whatsoever. But when Hiei takes over things change completely. He becomes a cold blooded killing machine who is almost unstoppable in battle. He possesses unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra and is very rarely tired in battle. Rinnegan Gin’s greatest gift is his Rinnegan. As Gin he has some control over his abilities but is scared to use them. But as Hiei his skill can almost match that of Nagato though even that pales in comparison to what the Sage of the Six Paths could do. Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten’in are the abilities Gin uses most often. Using these he pushes away any person who tries to challenge him and flees. But as Hiei he performs these techniques to engage his enemies and can use them in rapid succession. The time period between successive usages varies from half a minute to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction used. Though he can use a Chikabu Tensei, it leaves him very exhausted and very vulnerable due to the large amount of chakra needed. Also due to his insufficient control over the Chikabu Tensei, his body is also harmed. The strain on his body cells reduces his life span. Nature Transformation Gin has mastered all six forms of nature transformation. This is thanks to him possessing the Rinnegan. Stats